


Sorry to you by Gumi

by hopeless_light



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, Gambling, M/M, Sorry to you by Gumi, lyrics from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_light/pseuds/hopeless_light
Summary: Wylan love Jesper and he wanted him to love him back.based off a vocaloid song call Sorry to you by Gumi





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of Sorry to you By Gumi check i out if you want~  
> Also the beginning is based before any of the books.

Wylan  
Sorry but you’re the one I love more than anything. Wylan thought while watching Jesper plan with Kaz. Yes, Wylan was spying on Jesper, the boy he like, and no he didn’t have the courage to talk to him. So, instead he watched from faraway while Jesper listened to one of Kaz’s plans on one of their many jobs. He saw the joy when Kaz had asked him to join him on a job. The trust he had for Kaz was unbelievable to Wylan. It was almost like he liked Kaz. Wylan froze as the thought crossed his mind. Of course he wouldn’t have a chance if Kaz was the type that Jesper liked. Wylan sighed turning to the flash bomb in his hand his mind still filled with Jesper. 

I walked trying to catch up, with you shadow which is slightly longer than mine. Wylan was happy he was with Jesper. The boy he liked but it was because Kaz had told him to. He was tasked to make sure Jesper didn’t spend his money on gambling. Of course Wylan didn’t care after all he got to spend time with his crush, even if Jesper did like Kaz. As always he didn’t talk to Wylan instead heading to the gun store. As they passed Wylan saw Jesper glance at the gambling den longing and Wylan wished that gaze was towards him. He mentally hit himself as he felt his want swallowing him up. No stop it you don’t have the guts to talk to him! You don’t deserve to like him! He thought as staring at the ground and as always not a word was passed between the two.

But I guess I'm just not good enough to satisfy you. Wylan was watching Jesper as always. This time he was slightly happier. They were going to do a job. Together! Ok well there was multiple other people in on the job but still a boy can dream. Wylan saw Jesper smile as Kaz came up with something good for the job. He watched as Jesper said something that Kaz agreed with his chest puffed in pride. Shit he really does like Kaz. Wylan sighed as Jesper’s face fell in disappointment when Kaz got stumped at one part. Jesper as always was close to Kaz hanging on to every word while Wylan as always stared on with want.

I want to keep your smile All to myself. Jesper’s smile was what Wylan always saw when he closed his eyes. Jesper, was all he wanted but the boy didn’t even know he existed. And he knew that for a fact. He was just another member of the Dregs just another face. I wish the smiled was only directed at me. He thought every time that smile was brought to Jesper’s face. Kaz never saw the brightness in the smile. Heck Kaz probably didn’t even care whether Jesper was happy or not just as long as he did his job. And that’s what Wylan hated. He was the one who like Jesper but the boy just fell for the one who couldn’t care less. All he wanted was to see Jesper laugh and smile at him to show him his flaws. But all he got was nothing. Not even a casual hello. Nope Wylan was just a random person nothing important to Jesper, and Wylan hated how his heart fluttered every time he saw the other boy.

I said that I'm no longer in love with you. Wylan vowed to himself to get over this stupid crush. But yet again he had a job with the boy. But this time Jesper talked to him. Sure he basically said that Wylan sucked at being a demolition and how someone else was better, (which Wylan knew for a fact wasn’t) but hey at least he talked to him. “Meet Wylan Van Eck.” Kaz said. Wylan looked up surprised. Of course Kaz knew who he was. No one or anything got past him. Wylan heard the response the surprise from most in the room, and Matthias’s cluelessness. As the trip went one he was surprised to see the Jesper actually was talking to him. He felt hope start to crawl back into him. He felt the race of his heart at every word Jesper said to him. And is Wylan imagining it or is Jesper actually flirting with him?

After Crooked Kingdom.

Even when I'm awake or when I'm inside my dream My mind is full of thoughts about you. Wylan was staring at Jesper’s sleeping face. Jesper the one that he had a crush on for months. Jesper the one that had a gambling problem. Jesper the one that he loved more than anyone. Wylan smiled while he ran his hand over Jesper’s hair. Jesper stayed sleeping as Wylan hummed. He was very happy, his father was in jail, he had his mother back and Jesper was his boyfriend. His boyfriend. Can you believe it? The boy who he had thought that had liked Kaz was now his. He had that thought in his mind as he slipped into the dream world. His dreams were filled of Jesper and his goofy grin. Jesper and his never missing shots. Jesper and his voice as he read to Wylan. Jesper and his flirting that always left Wylan a blushing mess.

Hey, why are you apologizing? Why are you shedding tears? Why won't you tell me? Wylan stared as he watched tears falling from Jesper’s face. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He whispered. Wylan stared. What did he do? He wondered. “Shh. Jesper what’s wrong?” He asked as he pulled him into a hug. But Jesper didn’t answer he just kept apologizing. “Did you go to the gambling halls?” That was all Wylan could think of. Jesper gave a small little nod. “Hey it’s okay. I don’t expect you to automatically not gamble. Its okay I forgive you.” Wylan was rubbing Jesper’s back and he can feel the sobs slow down. Jesper quieted down but Wylan can still feel him shaking underneath his hands. And he couldn’t help but worry for his boyfriend. After all would he really cry this hard for just gambling?

Yes from the very beginning I've known that you don't Love me at all. Wylan watched as yet again Jesper was crying. Wylan felt his chest tighten as tears flowed out of the other man’s eyes. “Jesper what’s wrong?” It had been about a week since the last time Jesper had started crying. But this time Jesper looked at him. “I’m sorry. I thought I could but- I can’t.” His voice cracked as Wylan stared at him. “Is it gambling again?” Wylan was worried but he knew that it wasn’t gambling. Jesper shook his head. “It was never gambling.” He whispered. “I’m sorry I promise I tried!” He said looking Wylan in the eyes. And Wylan knew what was wrong but he let no tears spill. Not in front of Jesper, not in front of the one he loved, the one that is about to break his heart. “Let’s end this.” Jesper whispered. Wylan didn’t answer he just numbly watched as Jesper got up and left. After all he knew the entire time that Jesper loved Kaz not him. 

Hey, please forgive me! Please stay by my side. Wylan knew that it was his fault. Jesper didn’t like selfish crybaby’s like him. He knew that Jesper didn’t love him and yet he wanted him to be with him. He wanted him to forget about Kaz. He wants someone to love him for being himself. Yet again he felt tears stream down his face as he looked at the empty space next to him. He felt the emptiness in the house and his heart. He wished that the boy he loves was next to him. He needed Jesper to be with him. But he knew that it would just hurt more. The knowledge of Jesper actually loving Kaz was always there and he hated it. Kaz was the opposite of him. Strong, dependable, and 100% not a crybaby, in fact Wylan doubted Kaz had the emotion to cry. Wylan patted the empty space wishing and wanting for Jesper to be there. Always wishing.

Someday I will Make you turn around to look at me. Wylan was walking through the Barrel, he had decided to get Jesper back. He didn’t care if right now he liked Kaz, Wylan would convince him to love him. He was determined. Wylan hummed as he searched every corner and gambling den for Jesper. He wasn’t even surprised when he found the boy in the Crow Club gambling his heart out. Wylan walked to him. He would do this he would make Jesper love him like he loved Kaz. And this time he won’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> So hoped you liked it! I was thinking of maybe making this a series. Like lyrics from songs for different couples so if you want me to do anymore comment what you think i should do!~


End file.
